Mario
This game is being developed by Mario&MLPFan, Please Do Not Edit, Thank You & Enjoy The Game :) Mario & Equestria Girls at the Olympic Games is a crossover sports party multiplayer game where various characters from Nintendo's Super Mario and Hasbro Studio's My Little Pony Equestria Girls compete against each other in various Olympic Summer Events. The game is being developed by Nintendo and Mario&MLPFan with Nintendo publishing it and with coorparation with Hasbro Studios who focuses on the merchandise. The game is being released on Nintendo Switch. The main goal for Mario & Equestria Girls at the Olympic Games according to Mario&MLPFan is that he wants it to be the start of something bigger, the start of a series where the Mario & Equestria Girls cast can meet up often and compete in fun activities no matter where they are. In order to accomplish a start, Mario&MLPFan wanted to start both series again from the beginning, with the Mario series he started from the Wii days, while for My Little Pony Equestria Girls he started from the first movie. Main Menu Single Match - 1-4 Players Play any olympic event against computers or your friends Story Mode - 1 Player Compete in the Olympics and win the trophies for Twilight, To read the story mode, click here. Story Extras - 1-2 Players Verse in circuits and complete various missions found in Story Mode (Each mission and circuit is unlocked after completing it in story mode) Hero Showdown - 1-2 Players It's Super Mario VS Equestria Girls in this special faceoff Local Play 2-4 Nintendo Switches Buddy up with other Nintendo Switch consoles to further enjoy the fun My Data - Extras View the collectables you have gained during the Olympics Characters Playable Characters The game features 24 playable characters; 12 from Super Mario and 12 from My Little Pony Equestria Girls. These characters are broken up into four groups; All Around, Speed, Skill, and Power All Around - Balanced with no adventages nor disadvantages Speed - High speed and agility compared to other characters Skill - Above average skill and stamina than average Power - Best at strength being the strongest of the bunch Referees Events Players can play up to 35 different events; 27 being original events and 8 being dream events Dream Events Like the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series, Dream Events change up the formula of the original event, rather it be adding a gimmick(s), or changing how the game is played as a whole. Dream Events take place in various locations from either the Super Mario or the My Little Pony universe. Hasbro's Inclusion Hasbro Studios took it upon them to help promote Mario & Equestria Girls at the Olympic Games by posting videos about it on various YouTube Channels #The Olympic Games (Music Video) - A music video performed by the Mane 6 about competing in the Olympic Games #We're On Our Way - The students from Canterlot High are ready for their trip to the Olympic Games #Beings From Another World - Students from Canterlot High meets the Mario Cast #Dash to the Finish - Rainbow Dash trains to be faster in the 100m event after Yoshi wins the world record #The Sabotage - Sunset tries to sabotage the games and the hero's fun but ends up failing every time #The Brother Within - Mario outshines Luigi during the olympics, so Luigi strives to do better than Mario #??? - Wario and Waluigi try to steal all the gold medals so they can sell them and make loads of money #??? - Professor E Gadd tests out the trophies with his fellow expiriment, which causes problems to 6 of the competitors #??? - The Cutie Mark Crusaders fight over which Olympic Event is actually the best Gallery Main Menu - Single Match.png|The main menu with Single Match being highlighted Main Menu - Story Mode.png|The main menu with Story Mode being highlighted Trivia *This game brings back the feels from both the Mario and Equestria Girls series with Super Mario focusing on the Wii days while My Little Pony Equestria Girls focuses back to the first movie **Like the first movie Sunset Shimmer is evil and mean ***Also like the first movie, Pony Twilight appears with the Equestria Girls and modern Twilight is no where to be seen. Spike is also from Equestria *Starting from Beings From Another World, you see the Mario cast in My Little Pony animation *This will be the first time the Equestria Girls cast compete in the Olympic Games **The Mario cast has competed in the Olympics along with the Sonic The Hedgehog cast in the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series *Mario & Equestria Girls at the Olympic Games has many similarities to the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series **This includes the gameplay, various Olympic Events, and the idea of Dream Events *Despite being a part of the Olympic Summer Games, there is no clear year in the game and the Olympics takes place in an entirely new city *Despite the characters being more based on back then, the Olympic Events are chosen from the past and the present **Specifically, Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games to Mario & Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games *The Main Menu is designed from the main menu in Mario & Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games *Despite the series being My Little Pony Equestria Girls, 3 out of 4 of their locations actually come from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic **Normally everybody would be ponies in Equestria but this game ignores that fact and still went along with Friendship Is Magic locations ***Sweet Apple Acres does exist in Canterlot City, but it is designed after Friendship Is Magic Voice Actors Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:My Little Pony (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Mario Games Category:My Little Pony Games Category:Sports Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games